City of War
by AlterFritz
Summary: AU based on the movie "City of War". Ludwig Beilschmidt thought his life had turned around when he got orders from his home in Germany to come back from his stay in Nanking, but he was so wrong. Nanking would soon become what they call a "city of war". Slight Germancest, but mainly Drama. Rated M for Nazi themes, and later on Arthur's swearing, and also brutality. Read and Review


**A/N: PLEASE READ: This is the continuation of a story I already posted with the account THAT FF WON'T LET ME POST THE NAME OF *pant, pant* Anyway, I sadly lost my access to that account since I'm a moron, so I'm continuing this story from this new account. For the first chapter, go here: s/8595529/1/City-of-War**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy~**

Arthur Kirkland was unhappy. No, that wasn't right. Doctor Arthur Kirkland was displeased. That was more like it. His green eyes looked around the large ballroom, his usual poker face threatening to twist into a scowl.

"So you're not amusing yourself, oui?" A blonde man with a thick French accent asked nonchalantly. His smile would've melted every girl's heart along with making her spread her legs for him. The golden locks framing his pretty face were in perfect harmony with his deep blue eyes; all in all he was one hell of a lady killer.

That was Francis Bonnefoy. Headmaster of a French boys' school here in Nanking.

Arthur was completely unimpressed by all of that, though he was simply rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his chest. The way the Brit's thick eyebrows were knit together told Francis Arthur was in a bad mood. Not that that was unusual or anything.

"Come on, my dear friend, let's dance and then you can tell me all about what makes you so unhappy this time!", the Frenchman said.

Arthur's pride would've rather had him reject Francis, but he really wanted to rant on about his ailments.

They got onto the dance floor, quickly getting into sync with the familiar waltz signature.

"So, what makes you so unhappy, mon cher Arthur?"

"I'd rather have you call me Doctor Kirkland but you haven't in all the years we've known each other so I'm guessing that won't happen any time soon. And also, I'm not unhappy; I'm displeased. And that's because the Chinese are bloody celebrating that Nazi bastard Beilschmidt as the people's hero!" Arthur's deep frown would've made any child break out into tears but Francis was no child anymore, so he just smiled, showing off his pearly teeth.

"He did a lot for the people here. Gave them jobs - Electricity. I think he deserves it. And also, Beilschmidt doesn't seem like a Nazi, Arthur. Don't jump to conclusions just because he's German. He's a bit stiff, yes, but he's really trying to do well!"

Actually Arthur hadn't wanted to hear that, so he chose to punch his French frienemy in the chest instead of giving a proper answer.

After a ludicrous number of songs being played (seriously, how many waltzes are there?!), they were finally able to indulge in the buffet. There were delicacies everywhere, mostly of French origin. Arthur on the one hand chose a simple but delicious salad with chanterelle and a dressing that must have been straight from heaven. Francis on the other hand got himself what looked like the most expensive meal available, containing a parrotfish filet, a potato-corn purée and some kind of whipped horseradish sauce. The Brit looked at the Frenchman's plate with distaste muttering that British food was much better than that stuff but let Francis eat in peace.

They were suddenly interrupted by someone clinking his glass with a spoon, silencing the people eating and chatting avidly.

"We would like to thank Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt for working on the Siemens power plant for such a long time here in Nanking. Sadly we have to part tomorrow. We hope his work was not in vain and that Mr. Beilschmidt will live a prosperous life back in his home. Mr. Beilschmidt, would you like to tell us some parting words?"

At that Ludwig, the straight faced, tall, well built German with the blond, slicked back hair got up from his seat next to a grinning albino and went to where the Chinese man who had just spoken stood.

"Yes, thank you", he said with a smile that Arthur couldn't help but find awkward. "It has been a great six years and one hundred and thirteen days. Yes, I've counted them-"

_BOOM._

A rumbling went through the hall, along with the sound of something exploding several meters away. After being disrupted shortly, everybody calmed down again and Ludwig restarted his speech.

"Uh…As I just said, it's been a great six years and one hundred and thirteen da -"

_BOOM!_

A bomb dropped right outside the window. The crystal chandelier Ludwig was meant to stand beneath fell down crashing right in front of his feet.

A moment of silence; numbness.

Abruptly the people in the ballroom started panicking, running around wildly to get to their cars while more bombs exploded outside accompanied by the sound of the Japanese warplanes. Ludwig on the contrary, frantically scanned the room for his older brother, who seemed to be lost amidst the crowd. The blond German's heart sank momentarily until he spotted the oh-so familiar and outstanding tuft of white hair trying to make its way through the bunch of people and towards Ludwig. When they finally reached each other, they as quickly as possible made their way to their car. Yao, their chauffeur, was already ready to start the car. They got in and drove away hastily.

"Zum Fabrikgelände!" [To the factory area!] Ludwig yelled at the Chinese driver then again leaned back next to his brother. The blonde kissed the top of Gilbert's head making the latter blush.

"Heh, ich bin keine schwächliche Heulsuse! Du brauchst mich nicht beruhigen! Wenn, dann muss ich dich beruhigen! Ich bin der Ältere!" [Hey, I'm not a weak crybaby! You don't need to calm me down! If anything, I should calm you down! I'm older!], Gilbert protested. Nevertheless they sat on the backseat of the car hugging each other until they arrived at the closed iron gates that separated the factory area.

Wait. They shouldn't be closed.

'Why are they closed?', Ludwig thought, quickly getting out of the car, pushing through the massive crowd that had formed. Only a few meters away were still bombs dropping, bursting and terrified people screaming as they were hit. Must have been that Zwingli guy. What an assholee, not letting the workers in.

"Open the gates!", he yelled at one of the Chinese officers standing by the gate. "Open up, verdammt noch mal!"

After exchanging hesitant glances, the two officers reluctantly opened the gates. Ludwig made his way back to the car where he slung his arm around Gilbert but more to assure himself than his older brother. As soon as the metallic gates opened, the factory workers and their families started to seep in, much to the displeasure of a certain Mr. Zwingli, who was getting his car ready to leave. When Ludwig's car entered the gates, the officers started to close them again.

"Wang! Anhalten!" [Wang! Stop the car!] Ludwig shouted at his driver, got quickly out of the car and used his hands and feet (and of course his mouth) to make the officers open the gates again. They did as they were told and a mass of stampeded people rushed in.

"Halt! Was soll das?! Sie haben hier nichts mehr zu sagen!" [Stop! What are you doing?! You're not in command here anymore!] The voice of Vash Zwingli boomed towards Ludwig.

"Die Arbeiter müssen rein! Die Japaner bringen sie sonst um! Das sind unsere Arbeitskräfte, die Sie bereit sind zu opfern!" [The workers have to get in! The Japanese will kill them otherwise! That's our working force you're willing to sacrifice!] The tall blonde hindered Vash to advance further on the officers and to give them commands.

"Ja und wenn sie hier drin sind, eröffnen die Japaner das Feuer auf das Gelände!" [Yes, and when they're in here, the Japanese will open fire on the area!], Vash shot right back. "Sie haben hier nichts mehr zu sagen! Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg!" [You are not in charge of this anymore! Now get out of my way!]

"Aber Sie haben hier noch nichts zu sagen. Und bis ich am Montag kündige, bin ich hier der Chef!" [But you're not in charge yet. And until I resign on Monday, I'm the boss here!]

Vash looked like he was about to take his gun out of the holster and just shoot Ludwig. Instead, he just asked: "Und was haben Sie vor? Die Leute und die Fabrik untergehen zu lassen?" [And what is your plan? To let the factory and the people die?]

Something clicked in Ludwig's mind. What was he going to do? Suddenly a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Wo ist die vom Militär geschickte Blutfahne?" [Where is the Blutfahne the German military donated us?]

"In meinem Kofferraum" [In my trunk]

„Helfen Sie mir, die Fahne zu holen!" [Help me get it!]

Without waiting for an answer, Ludwig stormed off to Vash's car, with his successor in tow. After Ludwig ordered Zwingli to get it out of the trunk, he dragged the flag along the area, giving the corner and border pieces to the workers, who together with their families started hiding under it. Ludwig himself had gotten his brother and driver out of the car, which exploded only seconds afterwards, holding the former close to him.

They waited, tensely.

Waited and waited.

From above the Japanese pilots could see nothing but a massive red flag with a white circle and a Hakenkreuz in the middle of it.

The flag of their allies.

They retreated and the assault on the factory stopped.

**A/N: Well. That was the second chapter. I wanted to pack as much action in there as possible since the last one was almost exclusively fluff ^^" I hope I succeeded~ Anyhow, no little explanations for this chapter, even though I love them ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter~ If you spot anything off, tell me!**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
